One common treatment for impotence includes the use of a penile implant device. The penile implant device normally includes a pair of cylindrical prostheses that are implanted into the corpus cavernosae of the penis. In some instances, the prostheses are inflatable and are connected to a fluid-filled reservoir with a pump and valve assembly. In one configuration, for example, the pump assembly is implanted into the scrotum of the patient, and the reservoir is implanted in the abdomen. During use, the patient actuates the pump and fluid is transferred from the reservoir through the pump and into the prosthesis. This results in the inflation of the prosthesis and produces rigidity for a normal erection. When the patient desires to deflate the prosthesis, a valve assembly within the pump is actuated in a manner such that the fluid in the prosthesis is released back into the reservoir. This deflation returns the penis to a flaccid state.
Such penile implant devices require a delicate implant surgery to install. To reach a corpus cavernosa and implant a prosthesis, the surgeon first makes an incision at the base of the penis, such as where it meets the scrotum. The patient is prepared for the prosthesis after the surgeon has dilated each corpus cavernosa to create space for the prosthesis.
Once the patient has been prepared, the surgeon prepares an assembly that includes a cylindrical prosthesis and an inserter device known as a Furlow insertion tool. The Furlow insertion tool is well known in the art of such penile implants and is often used for this type of procedure. A Furlow insertion tool is a long slender device having a hollow barrel that contains a plunger device known as an obturator. The Furlow insertion tool can be used to insert a needle known as a Keith needle, into the corpus cavernosa, and through the glans of the penis. The Keith needle is also a well-known tool used in many areas of medicine that looks much like a heavy sewing needle and is used to pierce tissue. The Keith needle fits within the barrel of the Furlow insertion tool and is ejected from the forward end by using the obturator.
Prior to installing each prosthesis of a penile implant device, a surgeon must carefully attach a Keith needle to a suture that is also attached to one end of a cylindrical prosthesis. This threading procedure can be cumbersome and time consuming and may increase the time of the surgical procedure.
After the surgeon threads the needle with the suture, the surgeon places the Keith needle in the Furlow insertion tool and uses the Furlow insertion tool to place the Keith needle and the suture into the corpus cavernosa and then through the glans, by use of the Keith needle to puncture the glans. The needle and suture are then used to apply traction to the cylinder and draw the prosthesis into the corpus cavernosa. Threading the suture into the Keith needle must be done carefully because any kinks in the suture can make it difficult to thread the suture and needle into the Furlow insertion tool.
To install each prosthesis, the threaded Keith needle is placed in the Furlow insertion tool, and the Furlow insertion tool is advanced into the corpus cavernosa until the forward end is inside the crown of the penis, or glans. At this point, the prosthesis and part of the suture attached to the prosthesis remain outside of the body of the patient. The Keith needle is then forced out of the barrel of the Furlow insertion tool, by applying pressure to the obturator. The Keith needle pierces the glans of the penis, and the surgeon grasps the Keith needle from outside of the body and pulls the needle and suture from the penis leaving the suture threaded though the corpus cavernosa. The Furlow insertion tool is then withdrawn from the penis. The suture is then pulled to draw the prosthesis into the incision and thus into the corpus cavernosa. Once the prosthesis is in place, the suture is removed. This procedure is usually performed to install one prosthesis in each corpus cavernosa. After implantation of the prosthesis, the incision at the base of the penis is closed and the hole in the glans from the Keith needle is permitted to close by healing.